Ready
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley! "...Lilly is funny since she doesn't have any idea what's going on and she's cute too. You were right...” Miley quickly put a hand over Alex's mouth. “Ok then, I think we've heard enough out of you..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is new. Kind of different of course, cause it is a crossover Wizards of Waverly Place/Hannah Montana. Oh and my first one too, so keep that in mind. I'm not sure what drove me to write it, but I guess I just wanted to write it. Oh and even though this first chapter doesn't start out with Lilly, it's still going to be a Liley...This is so short cause it's just an intro basically. If you like it then please review...**

**Ready

* * *

**

Normal POV-

While walking through Central Park, in New York City, Miley Stewart was enjoying her surroundings. The huge trees shading her from the sun, and the fresh air were very enjoyable. And it was even nicer knowing that she was only Miley right now and she didn't have to worry about being dressed up as her alter ego, Hannah Montana. She walked over to a bench in the shade, overlooking a fountain. A pretty nice place to read a book, she thought.

Although realizing someone in her presence, she looked to her right and noticed a girl. She had short, black hair and she looked about Miley's age. She was reading a newspaper, hardly noticing Miley sitting next to her. But Miley decided to make herself known anyway. Even though it was a little vacation, she might as well get to know someone, where's the harm in that?

Miley cleared her throat. "Hey."

The girl looked over and folded the newspaper down. "Um, hi?" She replied in wonder.

"I'm Miley."

"Ok Miley, do you normally go making friends with strangers in the park?"

"No, but you look friendly to me and also like you're kind of bored." The girl rolled her eyes after that, as if she heard that a lot.

"Pfst, I'm not bored, I just don't have anything to do...ok I guess that could also be called bored. My name's Alex." She said, returning Miley's smile and shaking her hand.

"So whatcha reading?" Miley asked and glanced down at the newspaper Alex had folded in half.

Then she folded it two more times and covered it. "What? Nothing, there's nothing good in the news today. Why?" Alex replied quickly.

"Just making conversation that's all." Miley gave her an odd look, as if she were up to something.

"Right, sorry. I guess when I heard the word reading, I freaked a bit. That's not me anyway, I'm not the reading type of person at all."

"Um, why were you reading a newspaper then? That you seem to be very protective of and won't let me see." Miley chuckled.

"Well this part is mostly pictures and...hey cute sandles."

"Oh thanks, I got them in a little shop in L.A. They have the cutest...wait, you just changed the subject. Oh well, besides I like this topic better and I really like your boots, I love boots too."

"Cool, yeah they're real comfortable." Alex smiled.

"I know. Although I haven't seen a pair like that before." Miley said, looking down at Alex's boots.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes went wide, as she looked down to see one lighting up. Although hardly noticeable in the daylight, but only if someone was sitting next to her, which there happened to be someone there.

"I've seen shoes that light up, but never on the inside." Miley joked.

"Oh that's uh, that's just my phone. Yeah someone must be calling me."

"Your phone? In your boot? Are you serious?" Miley questioned curiously.

"Yeah it's safe don't you think?"

"I don't normally see a phone light up outside. But if you say so, so aren't you gonna answer it?"

"Right, pfst what am I thinking? One second..." Alex stood up and walked around a tree, that was behind the bench. There, Alex Russo the wizard, pulled out her wand from her boot. "Damn mp3 player, shut off." She whispered, hitting her wand against her hand a few times. Making the tip of it light on and off. "Good thing I caught it before the music went on."

Then she slipped it back in, turned around and walked back to the bench. The same bench that Miley had slid over to look and see what Alex was doing. Because it was already obvious to her, that it wasn't a cell phone.

Just before Alex walked back, Miley resumed her position. "So uh, anything urgent?"

"Nope it's all good." Alex told her as she sat down. "Just a small problem with uh..."

"Your mp3 player?" Miley started out, rather intrigued to know what that was.

"Oh, w-well yeah on my...phone." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Or rather on this thing?" Miley made one swift movement and took the wand from Alex's boot and held it up to her.

"What the hell?! You were spying on me." She whispered loudly and grabbed her wand from Miley.

"Who keeps their phone in their shoe? Of course I was spying. So what is that and why does it light up?"

"It's just a wa...why do you need to know? Actually you don't and I can't tell you anyway."

"You know, it's actually not that hard to figure out once I think about it, but unbelievable at the same time. I mean how can a fairytale like that be true? This is the real world, this is reality. And in reality, nothing like_ wands and wizards _exist now, do they?" Miley said, smiling.

"How come those particular words suddenly came to mind?" Alex gave Miley a small glare.

"I told you it's not that hard to figure out. A stick that glows and it's in your boot for easy access, plus you're being touchy about that paper and kinda suspicious from the start of when I met you."

"Alright then what are you trying too say?"

"Simply that this is your wand and you're a wizard." Miley shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: Mmm, not much left to ask but review? I hope it wasn't as horrible as I thought...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes I realize things haven't been explained too well because of the part I cut it off. But at least I gave you a good cliff lol. Anywho, this next chapter should clear things up more...

* * *

**

"How can you be so calm about this?" Alex was surprised at this reaction of Miley's.

"Um, I was simply guessing. But you're saying it's true! Wow that is awesome!" Miley stood up in excitement, as Alex stood up with her only after slipping her wand back in her boot.

"Ok ok, now what is it gonna take to shut you up?" Alex said, taking Miley's arm and pulling her back down.

"Sorry, I'm cool now, I was just excited. Well I still am because this is so awesome! It won't take anything though, I'll keep quiet. But you can do pretty much whatever you want right? And what's on that paper anyway?"

"Oh it's just the wizarding news, which is mostly a bunch of moving pictures." Alex told her, opening the paper back up. "Oops, it looks like I folded some pictures in half, that's why they're all glaring at me. Ha, that explains why this is always rolled up." She laughed, then rolled up the paper.

"Wow, my best friend Lilly, would love all this. And that is so cool."

"I know right?" Then Alex explained more to Miley, who was amazed just by the paper with little moving pictures. "Well there are some rules of course, in fact I'm breaking one just by a mortal finding out. Although I'm very known to pull pranks and break rules all the time. I've got a good rep at school for not being the good student, so it's not the big of a deal. Except for the fact that you now know there's a wizarding world. I guess I'll get in trouble for that part later, but for now it's fun." Alex finished, smiling at Miley, who was smiling back. Also excited at each word Alex said, which was telling her more about her and wizards.

"You don't like rules, so you ignore them and take the heat later. You pull pranks whenever you want and on whoever...you know, Lilly does practically the same things. I find that so cute in her." Miley said with a smile. Alex raised an eyebrow at her, which Miley didn't see, but kept talking. "I think you two would get along great. Well besides the wizard thing, cause she's not one."

"Sounds cool, so where do you live?"

"Malibu." Miley said casually.

Alex's eyes went wide. "As in Malibu, California? That's clear across the country, what brings you all the way to New York?" Alex asked with curiosity.

"Just business...I-I meant pleasure, you know personal or whatever they call it. Yeah um, it's a..."

"Vacation? No I heard you the first time. Aren't you a little young to be out on business? You look about my age, what 16, 17?"

"I'm 17." Miley answered.

"Yeah me too. So why are you really here?"

"Fine, business. But you know Alex, I think I can trust you, I mean there's no harm in someone else knowing. Wait, you told me you're a wizard, so I don't know if you can keep a secret."

"I didn't tell you, _you_ figured it out. And of course I can keep a secret. I've been keeping this one."

"That's true...alright then you've gotta promise you won't tell anyone. I figure it's only fair that I tell you this since you're my friend. I mean do you wanna be friends?" Miley asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Sweet. Well I'm here on business because, I'm Hannah Montana."

"Really? Wow that's pretty cool, I never thought I'd be face to face with a huge celebrity and more down to earth then I would have figured."

"Well thanks...wait why aren't you freaking like anyone else would?"

"Alright, I admit that I'm not a huge and crazy fan of yours, but I like some of your songs."

"Nice honesty, most people wouldn't say that to my face. You know, I didn't tell Lilly for years, because I was scared that she'd only like me for just being Hannah and all the fame because she is Hannah's biggest fan. But after she said that would never happen and we've been the closest, best friends for years. I wish I had told her sooner." Miley smiled.

"Best friends huh?" Alex asked in a curious voice.

"Yeah, why?" Miley replied slowly.

"Nothing...oh wait a minute, can you prove that you're Hannah?" She changed the subject.

"Good point that you'd want proof. Well if I start singing here then people would start to stare, but we could go-"

Alex cut her off. "K what hotel are you staying in?"

"Gramercy Park, why?" Miley asked slowly.

"And what room?"

"It's suite number 13."

"A suite huh? Now I'm starting to believe you. Ok, just stand next to me."

Then she stood up and so did Miley. Alex looked left and right and there was hardly anyone around. Then with a quick movement of her wand and a flash of light, Miley and Alex disappeared from the park. Inside Miley's room at the hotel, there was another flash of light and they both re appeared in the middle of the room.

"Holy crap!" Miley stumbled back a few steps the instant they arrived. "What was that?"

"Just a simple transportation spell. I flashed us in here and later I'll flash myself out." Alex shrugged.

"Ok now that has to be the coolest spell."

"You've only seen one spell Miley." Alex chuckled.

"But still, that seems like it. Man, Lilly would love that one too. Although she skateboards most of the time, which I find incredibly cool, but hard cause I tried once. It's rather scary, but she helped me out."

"You know, you seem to like a lot and talk a lot, about Lilly." Alex said.

"Pfst yeah, that's what best-"

"Best friends like things about each other, I know. But so do friends with stronger and romantic feelings for them. And from the way you've been talking about Lilly, it seems like something more if you ask me."

Miley blushed and started talking about Hannah, the reason they were there in the first place. She cleared her throat nervously. "Anyway, this is the Hannah wig that I put on for concerts..." Miley showed Alex the wig that was lying on her bed. "And by day I lead a normal life, like you see now. So what's your favorite Hannah Montana song? I'll sing you a verse."

"Well that's pretty cool, I never would have thought of something like that and it seems fun. Yeah ok, I really like Rockstar."

Miley sang a little bit of the beginning of the song to her. "So, what do you think? You're the judge."

"I think you're Hannah, Ms. Montana!" Alex smiled, giving Miley a high five.

"Nice, well my real name's Stewart, Miley Stewart."

"Oh and Russo's the last name. But you know Miley, by changing the subject like you did and especially about something as big as liking your best friend, I'd say it's pretty clear to anyone that you're avoiding it."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Miley chuckled.

"Well why would I? You gotta let it out sometime."

"And to someone I hardly know?"

"Oh please, we someone how managed to find out each others biggest secrets within minutes. What do you call that huh?" Alex pointed out.

"Ok then, we know each other. You're right, I do need too let this out. Yeah I like Lilly. She's just so cute and funny and smart. But sometimes she doesn't have a clue as to what's going on. I think that's what makes her so cute and funny. And I also have absolutely no idea what to do about it. Why are you so cool about this anyway?" Miley wondered.

"Well it's just the way I was raised. So I support gays and gay rights, that's why I'm not freaked out by that." Alex shrugged her shoulders. "So why don't you go get her. I mean what's stopping you?"

"I guess it's her actually. I don't think she feels the same way, so that's probably why." Miley replied nervously.

"You know, it seems to me that you're pretty insecure about that. Have you ever tried observing the way she acts around you? If you do, then you might find out how she really feels." Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah you're right I never thought of it that way. Ok I'll try that."

Right then, there was a knock at the door. "Miley, are you packed yet? The limo is coming in about 10 minutes." Miley's father Robbie Ray told her.

"Oh yeah dad, I'll be down." Miley said to the door, then heard him leave, then ran by her bed and picked up her empty suitcase and set it on the bed. She ran and pulled open drawers on her nightstand, throwing her clothes on her bed, as well as some clothes hanging from the closet. And speaking frantically at the same time. "Shit, I totally forgot I have to leave back to California today! I was just so busy having a good time at the park. Crap, I'll never get packed in time." Miley looked at Alex and sat on her bed in frustration.

Alex walked over to Miley and stood in front of her suitcase. "I could help you know." She shrugged.

"And that would make it faster how?" Miley was confused.

Alex just waved her wand in front of Miley, stressing her point. "Um, wizard." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah right, duh. K go ahead." Miley stood up next to Alex and watched.

Alex simply pointed her wand at the clothes, they folded themselves up while floating into the suitcase. "Done."

"Now that's awesome too. So you don't have to say any words for a spell or anything?"

"Well sometimes on huge things and sometimes I don't."

"Cool, thanks so much. I guess I should get going now though. Oh hey, lets exchange phone numbers quick." Miley told her. Then they both put their numbers in each others cell phones.

"Yeah good idea. Well it was nice meeting you Miley, I had fun."

"You too Alex, I'll call you soon." Miley said.

"Cool, and I will _see _yousoon." Alex smiled, then flashed herself out of the room.

Miley smiled as she put a few other accessories she had sitting out and some shoes, into her suitcase. "Wait a minute, she'll _see _mesoon? Sweet." Miley said to herself and smiling at the fact she knew what Alex was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: And next chapter is where Lilly is in. Review? Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm going on a vacation tomorrow, for like 5 days and thought I should update just before. Well I should have earlier, I've just been busy. (I'll probably pull an all nighter, since I have too get up early for the road trip anyway.) Alright, I think this chapter went well and it'll get better as Alex is getting more involved, like in the next chapter for instance. (The road trip will also give me time to write.) So keep reading...

* * *

**

It was a hot day in Malibu, but Miley and Lilly still sat on the beach and drank smoothies like they did every Saturday.

"Miles, 2 weeks is way too long, try not to do that again." Lilly looked at Miley, drinking her smoothie.

"Sorry, I don't know why you couldn't come with me on this one, but you can come on tours."

"Cool, oh and that's awesome that you made another friend there." Lilly mentioned. Just minutes ago, Miley had told her a little bit about Alex.

"Yeah, it's too bad it was my last day there though." She sighed, just then her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "And speaking of, it's Alex." Miley told Lilly, then answered. "Hey what's up?"

"Hey to you too. Not much going on, what's up with you?"

"What's up with me? I'm actually surprised you called. I only left yesterday ya know." Miley chuckled.

"Yeah I know, but I also wanted to check up on you and Lilly. So how are things with you two?"

"Check up? Alex I'm not 6 years old, I-" Miley caught Lilly's eye from the side. Lilly was raising an eyebrow at her and looking very confused at their conversation. "Hang on one sec..." Miley told Alex, while looking at Lilly, then she put her hand over the phone and spoke to Lilly. "It's uh, it's just something she's joking with me about. Sometimes I wish she'd shut up, just thought I'd let you know."

"Uh huh, thanks." Lilly replied slowly, yet still confused as Miley resumed the conversation with Alex, over the phone.

"Yeah Alex, I'm not 6 years old and I'm here wi-"

"Wait, where is here exactly?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, I'm at the beach in Malibu."

"Nice, I've always wanted to go there." Alex said.

"No, I know what you're thinking and you can't do that now." Miley whispered.

"I know it's in the middle of everything, so that's why I'm going to need you to do something for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are other forms of transportation besides by wand, so could you find a place with nobody around and walk there?"

"Um, yeah sure." Miley said as she stood up, Lilly did the same. "Why anyway?"

"Oh you'll see in a minute. Found a place yet?"

"Mm, yeah it looks like there's a good clearing by a bunch of palm trees. So what do you want me to do now?"

"Ok, just set...wait one more thing, don't tell Lilly that I'm a wizard."

"I wasn't planning on it, cause I told you I could keep a secret." Miley replied.

"K good. Cause just outside my family, my best friend Harper is the only other mortal that knows and now you of course. Anyway, just set your phone on the ground and I'm gonna transport through it."

"Wait what? But Alex, Lilly's right-" Miley tried to say, but Alex cut her off.

"Yeah I'm sure she's right, now just put your phone down."

"Alex, she's standing next-" Miley said, but Alex cut her off again.

"Would you just put the phone down already, before I forget the spell? I do that a lot."

"Ok ok," Miley sighed while setting the phone on the ground a few feet away from her.

"Miley what are you doing?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Oh just watch, it gets better. You'll be able to see how stubborn Alex really is." Miley said, as they both looked down at her phone.

Then Alex shouted a spell that was heard on the other end of the phone line. "Help me travel on my own, I need too get there through this phone!"

There was a small flash of light as Alex's body squished out of the cell phone. Then she picked up Miley's phone and handed it to her.

"Travel through phone, nice one." Miley and Alex high fived.

"Ha, yeah that looks like...magic? Miley what's going on?" Lilly suddenly piped in.

Miley gulped and turned around at the open mouthed Lilly. "Oops, um hey Alex this is Lilly and Lilly this is Alex and she's a wizard." Miley said in a hurry.

"What? Miley you said you wouldn't tell anybody." Alex loudly whispered.

"Yeah, in New York. I also tried telling you that Lilly's here with me, but no, you made me hurry up and stop talking so you could get here by phone. Why couldn't you just travel by wand?"

"Sometimes I feel like switching things up. Well I guess this isn't that big of a deal, just two people know. Although I hope the wizard council doesn't find out...which I think they will. Eh, I'll worry about that later." Alex shrugged and then put a hand out towards Lilly. "Hey, as you already know, I'm Alex."

Lilly shook her hand. "Yeah and I'm Lilly." She said slowly, then turned to Miley. "Hey Miles, were you gonna tell me about her?"

"I did...oh well the whole wizard thing, no I kinda had to keep that a secret. But I was gonna ask Alex."

"Miley!" Alex said.

"Alright, sorry."

"Although I just might have said yes, cause from what I see here, Lilly is funny since she doesn't have any idea what's going on and she's cute too. You were right..."

Miley quickly put a hand over Alex's mouth. "Ok then, I think we've heard enough out of you. Why don't we all walk over to Rico's and you can get something to drink."

"K, so what you just did was magic..." Lilly said as the three of them walked across the beach.

"Yep, because I'm a wizard." Alex said.

"...because you're a wizard." Lilly repeated slowly. Miley looked at her and noticed she was staring off into space, with a look of concentration. Then suddenly she emitted a little laugh. "I just thought of how cool it'd be if you could refill our smoothies, cause you're a..." Lilly looked left and right then whispered, "Wizard."

Miley started laughing. "Ok Lilly, you get it now, but you don't have to keep quiet about that word ya know, it's not like no one's ever heard it before." Then Miley looked at Alex, she stopped laughing once she saw her smirking back.

"Yeah Lilly, that would be very cool." Alex said, then pointed pointed her hand at the two cups the girls were holding. After a small ball of light hit them, they were suddenly full again. "And very possible."

Lilly stopped in a halt. "Holy crap! That was cool!"

"Lil could ya keep it down? I think you're scaring people." Miley told her as some on lookers walked by them. "But yeah that was really cool." Miley giggled, sipping her drink.

"I know right? What I just did without a wand is called hand magic. My dad would totally bust me for that, because I'm doing magic just for fun, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Alex told the others, with a slightly evil looking smirk, as they started walking again.

"True, that is awesome though. I mean you can do pretty much anything can't you?" Lilly smiled.

"Yeah basically. Although it gets boring with rules, so most of the time I ignore that part." Alex said as they walked up to Rico's. "This looks cool, so Miley, what are you buying for me?"

"Excuse me? I thought I said you can get yourself a drink."

"Right, well I left my bag at school cause I was just focused on coming here. So I can get myself a drink, but not with my own money."

"School? It's Saturday, what were...you're in detention aren't you?" Miley jumped right to the obvious.

"Yeah well all of this sun and the beach and the palm trees sounded way better. It beats sitting in a little western themed room, for 4 hours straight."

"You're skipping out on it? And did you even consider the time difference?" Miley asked.

"Would you relax? The principle never checks in anyway and I have about an hour... Lilly, is she always like this?" Alex asked Lilly.

"Yeah, sometimes." Lilly mumbled.

"Wow, I don't know how you two are gonna do it, but you are sometime-"

"Alex, what the hell?" Miley said through clenched teeth.

"Well you're not saying anything." She mumbled to Miley.

Lilly was standing next to Miley and now her back was turned against Lilly, to face and argue with Alex. So Lilly moved around from behind Miley. "You guys ok?" She raised an eyebrow at Miley.

"Y-yeah, Alex just can't decide what to get...right?"

Alex went with it. "Exactly, but I think I'll have the same smoothie you guys got, looks good. So Miley, you got this for me right?"

"Yeah I got this" Miley said sarcastically, as she began going through her purse for more money. "It's not like I really had a choice in the first place!" Miley stressed her last sentence, hoping Alex would catch the double meaning. She obviously did when she was rolling her eyes. "Crap there's a few people ahead of us. Well you guys can go sit at a table, I'll wait here." Miley told them in a dull voice.

"Great." Alex said happily and walked away, Miley giving a look of confusion at her weird attitude.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Lilly told Alex as they sat at a table and across from each other.

"Yeah you too." Alex glanced over at Miley, who was facing the crowd. Then she looked back at Lilly. "So you two get a long pretty well huh?"

"Well yeah, I mean we've known each other since before Junior High. She's the coolest best friend I've ever had."

"And you like her right?"

"Of course I do. What'd I just say? She's the coolest best friend I've ever had."

Alex put her arms on the table and leaned a little closer to look Lilly in the eye. "I mean you _really_ like her, don't you?" Alex said slowly, giving Lilly a look of interrogation.

"Would ya stop staring at me like that? It's creeping me out." Lilly told her with a confused look.

Alex ignored her and kept staring her down. "I might, if you answer my question."

"We're just best friends. M-Miley is...really cool..." Lilly was beginning to wear down. "...but best friends don't like...each other like...that." Lilly gulped under the stare down and pressure Alex was putting on her. "Damn girl, how do you do that? Fine I-I do, I really do like her." Lilly confessed.

Alex shrugged. "Well it's not magic, must be something I'm good at. So have you ever thought of a way to talk to her?"

"Hell no, what part of best friends don't you get? I just can't bring myself to say anything."

"Look I know It'll take a lot of courage, but you should tell Miley sometime soon." Alex said.

Right then Miley walked up to the table. "Tell me what?" She asked, sitting down and handed Alex her drink.

"Oh, well just, just a new trick Alex told me about. It's really cool." Lilly gave Alex a puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I sure did, do you guys want to see it? Don't worry, in crowds it won't matter."

"Cool, lets see it." Miley said.

Then Alex stood up from her chair and so did the other two. She took her wand out from her back pocket and began tapping it on her hand a few times, thinking of what to say.

"Ok here it is." She pointed the wand out at everyone, then said a spell. "Don't make me say please, make this scene freeze!" She shouted, moving her wand in a small circular motion.

Then everyone on the entire beach froze and right in the middle of what they were doing. Except Alex, as she was the wizard and the one who did the spell.

She smirked at the victory. "Alright, that went well." Alex said to herself. "Now I just gotta un freeze those two. Ok what rhymes, what rhymes?" Alex thought out loud. "Oh I got it, ok I'll start with Miley." Alex pointed her wand right at Miley. "This girl's got groove, now make her move."

There was a small flash of light and Miley suddenly un froze. "Whoa that was weird."

"This girl has groove? Gosh, could that be any more lame? I mean you do have groove, but it just sounded weird." Alex said to herself in annoyance.

Miley chuckled. "What? Oh is that what you said? Well it worked." Then she looked around. "Wow this is a really cool spell. So you just point that at whoever you want to un freeze then?"

"Yeah, but I can't think of good rhymes for spells, unless I'm near our spell book which is at my house. Hey, you write songs. Can you think of something so we can make Lilly move next?" Alex asked.

"That's true, sometimes I can't think of them on the spot, but I'll try...oh and by the way, I heard that spell just before everything stopped." Miley stopped looking at Lilly.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Alex shrugged.

"In order to not say please, you still said it." Miley smirked, then looked back at Lilly, thinking again.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Alex rolled her eyes then tried to think of another spell also, but in the meantime thinking of what Lilly told her. "You know, Lilly..." But she stopped in mid sentence, realizing it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell her what Lilly just confessed to her, when it was just between them.

Miley turned to Alex. "Lilly what?"

"She um, looks interesting when she's not moving doesn't she?" Alex gave her an innocent smile. Miley didn't notice and stared at Lilly again and took a step towards her.

"Yeah you're right, that is pretty cool...oh I think I got one, ok um...She is a real tease, now make her un freeze?" Miley suggested, a little hesitant.

"Cheesy, very funny too. Just some different words and I think it could work." Alex chuckled, then pointed her wand at Lilly. "This girl is a real tease, now make...wait," Alex put her wand down and turned to look at Miley. "Are you ever gonna tell her, or at least hint something while I'm here?"

"I-I don't know, I mean I might soon, but I just..." Alex pointed her wand at Miley, in a threatened like manner. "Ok ok, I'll at least hint something." Miley said, with her hands up.

"Thanks, and it better be good." Alex moved her wand over to Lilly and Miley lowered her hands. Then Alex said the spell again. "This girl is a real tease, now make her un freeze."

There was a flash of light, then Lilly moved again. Out of a little shock, Lilly stumbled forward. And since Miley was still standing close to her, she let Lilly fall right in her arms.

Lilly looked up at Miley, arms grabbing each others. "Th-thanks Miles." Lilly said, breathlessly while blushing.

"Anytime." Miley winked slightly then helped her stand all the way up. In the meantime, Alex was smirking in amusement at the scene before her. Then she decided to speak up.

"So Lilly, what do you think of this freezing spell?"

"Holey crap, this is awesome!" Lilly looked around at the scene around the three. "So I'm guessing that you can just point your wand at whoever you want to un freeze?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well she can do much more, you've gotta see it." Miley told her.

"You bet I can. Although it looks like I should go home now, but I'm sure I can see you guys later. Oh, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Well Hannah has..." Lilly nudged Miley in her side, "Hmph...a meeting I can make my dad go to." Miley said, rubbing her side and glaring at Lilly.

"Tomorrow afternoon will be perfect. Just text us before you come." Lilly told her.

"Sounds good, bye guys." Alex smiled. Then grabbed her drink and undid the freezing spell to the beach and flashed out.

The people around them continued on with what they had been doing, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Check out a cool Emily Osment website, made by a fellow author, DisneyFanGirl27. It's called Emily Osment Support and you can find the link in my profile. Review...Peace!**


End file.
